Loki Gives Me What I want
by rjjspesh
Summary: A very close-up encounter with the God of Mischief. Sexy fun times ensue. Dubious consent


I'd been watching him for days, trapped in that glass cage. He was solemn, beautiful, mysterious. He'd pace like a caged leopard and I would linger near the far exit, eyeing him as he prowled about with his hands clasped behind his back. So beautiful...  
I knew that he was bad, of course. I'd heard about the base explosion and the attack in Germany but that didn't stop me noticing how slim his waist was and how long and shapely his legs were. I loved how his shoulders tapered down to those narrow hips and how elegant his stance was.  
His face was equally compelling, with smooth white skin, high cheekbones and a defined jaw. I'd make any excuse to come down the the holding area so I could surreptitiously watch him as I went about my fabricated duties.

I was a maintenance person recruited from the general military to perform odd jobs that a high salaried Shield employee was over-qualified to do. You know, things like kitchen stuff, cleaning and occasionally assisting the mechanics. Sometimes while I was idling near Loki's container, pretending to scrub this or collect that, I would be staring at him prowling his prison and my mind would wander. I'd eye him and think about what he looked like under all that leather or what it would be like to be alone with him when suddenly he'd turn his head and look me dead in the eyes with a little smirk on his pretty face. It was like he could hear me. I didn't think too much of it because telekinesis was not listed by Shield as one of his attributes. But still, it always struck me as an incredible coincidence.

The day the helicarrier was attacked by Loki's men, I was collecting some paperwork from one of the minor control areas. Everyone who was an officer had fled and rallied themselves for battle, heading towards the central deck where there was fighting going on. I stayed in the control main, uncertain what to do. My quarters were on the aft side where one of the propellers had been taken out. I was still standing on the upper walkway deciding what do do when _he_ walked in.

I froze, staring at Loki as he entered the control room. The dangerous prisoner on this craft had escaped and was now cautiously making his way towards a side corridor which I knew led to an outer cargo area where an escort was probably waiting to take him away. This whole attack had been a orchestrated for him to escape. Emergency alarms buttons were located generously throughout the ship and there was one immediately to my left on a large grey electrical box. I edged behind the box and held my hand over the red button but paused as I watched him striding in front of me, crossing the room like a panther, still managing unhurried grace while being hunted. I looked at his face, tense but still beautiful, the high cheekbones framing his face with his blue-green eyes glaring ahead, not noticing me. I gazed after him, watching his slim hips roll and there it was, an undeniable longing tugging at my chest.  
It was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to sound the alarm, I wanted to see him free. I curled my hand into a fist and brought it to my chest as I watched him stalk into the darkened corridor. There was a ghost of a smile on my lips as he vanished into the gloom and I let my hand drop.

At once, my wrist was snatched away. I started & looked up directly into Loki's face as he held my arm in a vice-like grip. He cocked he head and smiled.  
"Thank you" he said in a husky purr.  
I leapt backwards, panicked, trying on instinct to yank myself out his hold but he drew me inexorably toward him and curled and arm around me, pinning me to his side. He ignored my squirms and calmly started talking in a low voice to a blue-eyed officer behind him. I pushed against him while he spoke but it was like pushing against a wall of stone.  
The enormity of my mistake crashed upon me. What had I done? I was an idiot! He killed people and I had done nothing. I would have let him free without alerting anyone, all because I had lusted for him. I was stupid and now I was going to die.

Shock overcame me, I stopped squirming and held still. Pressed against the leather of his side I could feel my heart pounding and my breathing came out fast and shallow. They were talking, though I heard nothing but blood rushing in my ears. Loki passed me to one of his officers, literally lifting me with his incredible strength, which I had no comprehension of until now, delivering me into the hold of one of his entranced men. Through my shock, I heard only one thing:  
"Bring her" Loki commanded and then whirled away, with me being half carried, half dragged by a young, blond-haired soldier in a dark blue uniform as part of the troop followed him while another section broke off and headed further into the helicarrier's interior to do Loki's bidding.

Within moments we came out into a large, open cargo bay. The wind buffeted me and there was a loud howling sound as the entrance of the bay yawned open, revealing rushing clouds streaking past. At Loki's order, two more troopers were sent back to delay anyone who might be coming after them and the remaining three followed him to enter a waiting twin helicopter. My jailer roughly hauled me in with him where he reclaimed his grip on me, standing motionless in the back of the carrier, apparently waiting for another order from his master. The copter took off immediately and I was thrown against the boy's chest as the craft lurched out into the air and angled out the massive bay door. The air stream struck us and the pilot wrestled to control his vehicle while the deck cantered violently on its side. The door was wide open and I watched outside as the hellicarrier loomed beside us, then as it rapidly became small with distance. I watched it disappear in despair and glanced around the hold fearfully. The boy holding me suddenly left, being summoned by some unheard command and then I was completely alone. It had all happened so fast and now I was trapped. I sank behind a crate and wedged myself against the metal hub as far away from the open door as possible, which was sucking air and debris from the interior. I crossed my arms over my face while my hair whipped about and hoped that I would be forgotten.

In my shocked daze, I'm not sure how long we flew for. It must have been about five hours or so because the sun was low and the carrier had been attacked mid morning, I recalled. The flight didn't seem like that long. Perhaps I had slept, or my mind had switched off. Either way, I could see the lights of a city now and as we approached, I made out stark tower, a glowing beacon right in the heart of the metropolis. We headed straight for it and I squirmed further behind the crate, knowing that something was about to happen and wanting to be as hidden as possible. The air billowed through the wide open doors of the craft and I braced myself as we set down. I heard talking and the heavy footsteps of Loki pass by me and I felt a wave of relief, perhaps I _had_ been overlooked. The feeling was not to last, though, as moments later my captor from before reached in and and hauled me to my feet, escorting me to the door. He forcefully guided me out and strode to where Loki was standing. I put the brakes on like a horse and strained against him, my feet skidding on the cement pavement, but it was useless. Loki barked a command and the boy left me where I was standing, turned and entered the craft once more, this time slamming the metal doors shut. I didn't see the helicopter take off, because Loki turned away and started to walk into stark tower, taking me with him.  
"Come" He commanded.

The panic was coming back again. 'What was I doing here, what was going to happen?' I felt sure I was about to die and I choked back a frightened sob. This is not what I wanted. Loki held me by my upper arm and walked me in front of him as we entered Stark's lounge room where he released me. I pulled free and stumbled backwards, turning to face him. In my terror I couldn't find any words as I looked into his cruel, handsome face. I held my hands protectively in front of me, taking fast, deep breaths and backing away slowly. He took a step towards me and I flinched, pulling my hands back tight against my chest. He chuckled and smiled a disarming smile, which, even through my haze of fear, struck me with its beauty and he took another step towards me. I started again as I bumped into a piece of furniture from behind and he walked closer still, looming over me with his tallness. I couldn't back away any further and so looked up into that beautiful face, which broke into a smile again.  
He cocked his head and held his hands held apart in supplication, "Don't be afraid" he purred, "I'm going to give you what you want".  
My mind raced, 'What? what is happening?'  
I stared at him with wide eyes, confused and uncertain. He reached out with an elegant hand placed one long finger under my chin as he looked down at me from his height. I turned my face away, wanting to step back but unable to, pressed against the polished oak desk. I shut my eyes and I felt his fingers encircle my throat and then release, trailing the tips down my neck and over the material of my uniform. His hand closed firmly on my breast and I gasped. He squeezed harder and then held me with both hands, pushing against my chest. He stepped in closer, looming over me now, filling my field of vision and I looked back up into his face.  
Yes, there was fear. My heart was beating and I shook but looking at him so close, his beauty stunned me anew. His skin was smooth and supple, his shining green eyes perfectly clear. The scent of rain and leather filled my senses. As I looked up at him, he pulled my zipper down and slipped his hands inside my shirt. I gasped again at the coolness of his hands and at the brazen way he manhandled me. He slipped the material from my shoulders and at once I was naked from the waist up. He looked me right in the eyes and lifted me up and placed me on the glossy surface that was behind me, wedging himself between my legs and pulling me back against his crotch so I could feel his erection straining against the leather. Leaning as far from him as possible, I propped myself on my hands and looked up at him, painfully aware of my nakedness, chest rising and falling with each breath.  
'Was this happening?' My mind raced 'Is this really happening?'. That was Loki standing right there; LOKI. Loki was stripping my clothes off. As he stood between my legs, he peeled the rest of my overall uniform down, throwing my shoes away to the far side of the room and flinging my clothes after them. My nakedness increased my sense of vulnerability and I felt completely helpless. I was alone with the villain.

I made an effort to squirm away but he gripped my wrists, crossing them over my chest, pressing me down. He didn't speak but kept me pinned against the wooden surface with his hand on my chest and he smiled again, his eyes sparkling. I watched in silence as he reached into his costume and stood there unbuckling for a moment.  
"You want this" He purred as he drew himself out, "And you're going to enjoy it".  
He was long and hard and perfectly formed. The size of it shocked me. He held it in his hand and stepped in closer. At the touch of his chill hands between my legs, my mind spun again in the reality of the moment. I couldn't believe this was happening. He started to guide himself into me and then I felt him. I felt him push the coolness of his length in slowly and transfix me. I unintentionally moaned as the intense pleasure engulfed me. It had never felt like this before. I felt his hips press into my thighs as he pushed it in all the way and I moaned again, "Oh my god".

He gripped my thighs just behind my knees, holding them apart as he started to stroke into me, slowly. Loki. Loki. Loki.  
Loki was fucking me. The thought of it sent a shock of pleasure through my belly.  
"Yes" I involuntarily arched my back 'Oh my god'.  
He stroked faster and I heard him breathing, an intensely erotic sound. I dared to look up at him and saw that his tunic hung open, revealing alabaster skin and a lithe, sculpted waist. His chest was high and firm, gilded by a prominent collar bone and there was a deliciously fine trail of dark hair that ran from his navel down to his groin. I was hypnotized watching his slim hips rhythmically thrusting back and forth and the surging muscles of his belly. He dragged me closer and started to fuck me faster, entering with deep, smooth strokes making light slapping noises as his pale skin came into contact with mine. His eyes were half shut and his mouth was open, breathing with the effort. Hie impaled me and with each stroke the pleasure intensified. It was too much, I was going to come and he knew it. He grinned a little as he was working me, showing perfect salt-white teeth, all the while watching my face, stroking faster.  
'Yes... oh god' I couldn't contain my sighs. I was moaning and squirming as he transfixed me. I started to sigh in time with his strokes, in and out. Holding one leg, he lent over me and fucked me deeply, scooping a hand under my back and bringing his face close to mine.  
"Do you want it?" he hissed "Do you want all of me?" his breath smelled like peppermint.  
"Yes. Yes I want you... yes", I breathed, "Please".  
"Do you want it?!" he yelled, louder.  
"YES"  
He suddenly lifted me from the desk, turning to bend me over a glass table. Over my prone back I watched him in a mirror on the far wall as he pressed his hips against me, driving that beautiful cock into me from behind. I gasped as he took a handful of my hair again and twisted my head to the side. With one hand he lifted my hips and drove in deeper and I cried out in alarm at his strength and sudden ferocity. He lifted my torso up and continued to fuck me from behind while holding my breasts, squeezing them hard and sinking his teeth into my neck so I cried out again. He laughed at the sound and covered my mouth with his hand. There was a mirror on the far wall and the sight of him with his head tilted back and the sound of his moans drove me to the brink again.

Without warning, he picked me up bodily, crossing the room in a long-legged stride, bringing us both to the centre of the lavish room. In the mirror again, I could see him standing behind me. I watched his face as he looked down on me, running one of his hands over my belly and taking a handful of hair in the other, he turned me around to face him. I swayed a little on my feet, still feeling pulses of pleasure course through me.  
"I know what you want" he whispered, "You want more". With his guidance I sank to my knees in front of him. "You want this?" he purred and opened I my mouth. He drew my head down onto his length and I moaned from the erotic sensation of him sliding in. He was surprisingly gentle and stroked a hand over my hair, petting me. I responded eagerly and felt an urge to please him. He leaned back and moaned loudly and I hummed around his cock in sympathetic pleasure. The sound of him thrilled me and I felt a surge of lust again. My groin was on fire now and the longing tormented me.  
He drew in a sharp breath and stopped me from my activities. He stepped back, sitting on a low surface. With his legs spread, he lifted me into his lap while facing me away from him and lowered me onto himself. He hitched his arms under my thighs, spreading them and using his strength to guided me up & down his length. He slid a hand down my belly and touched me intimately, toying with me and I heard him groan from close behind me. I gave into it and lent back against his upright chest chest, looking into the mirror to see and feel his huge cock thrust in & out while he used his hand on me. He started to pump harder, lifting his hips to push into me. As I watched his beautiful cock sliding in & out, the sounds of him breathing pushed me to the edge again. He grabbed my hair again and pulled, bringing my head next to his face. I cried out as he breathed in my ear and bit me again. He bucked from underneath, fucking me harder, pushing me over that edge. I heard him moan in ecstasy and felt a cool jet inside my belly as my muscles clamped down on his cock in waves. Gripping me around my waist, he continued to thrust, then I felt his body shudder and he lay back, panting like a hunting dog.

It was in exactly this moment, as I was awash in after-glow, weak and lulled by his deep breathing, being lifted up and down on his chest, when Stark walked in. Fuck

To be continued...


End file.
